Reticence of Apathy- Promises
by Soul Guardian Dragon
Summary: Two girls meet in a library one day- from there, things get complicated. One battles inner demons and pride, the other her weakness and lost love. They meet others who stand by them, but that only seems to make things harder. Rating is T, but there will be references to mature events (rarely). Please review! Possible YuseixOC
1. PrologueAuthor's Note

The definition of "reticence", or rather, a synonym would be: reluctance. And someone who is apathetic is void of emotion- so the title basically means "reluctance to be emotionless." You should know now that each of the main main characters in every story with the title "Reticence of Apathy" will have a past that directly involves the final word in the title. In this case, it's promises. In my previous story, it was her lack of a name- being Nameless. The title directly references each of my characters' depressing pasts, but also their want to surpass them. They don't _want_ to lose their humanity, even though it is literally humanity that is pushing them towards becoming apathetic and emotionless. Uncaring. Hateful. Desolate.

All their lives before the story they were emotionally battered and broken- the story picks up where they begin to heal and forgive.

And yes, I do plan to continue/finish Nameless. But not yet! I promise from now on I'll try to write all my stories ahead of time- working on this one with a friend right now, actually. I've got 10 chapters written so far, and I plan on updating at least every week so I have time to write more. Now, onto the story...


	2. Chapter 1: Lessons

**SOME IMPORTANT NOTES BEFORE YOU READ:**

* * *

This story will have T-rated content in almost every chapter. I only rated this as M because in a select few chapters there might be some mature content. I will post a warning at the beginning of chapters with mature content, in case you don't want to read any of that- but I don't want nor do I intend to include any "lemons". But there may be references to such things, though they will not be in any way descriptive- you have been warned.

Also, so there's no confusion- In the duels, I will always put a monster's attack points first, regardless of what position they are in. I've based Ash's deck off the one I use in real life, perhaps with some minor changes to fit the story. Okuma's deck will also be based off of a deck I have in real life, but hers is more inclined to change.

This is something I've been working on with a friend for awhile now- we pretty much take turns writing chapters. Her character is Okuma, and mine is Ash- although that doesn't mean we won't write chapters about each others' characters. I'll note who wrote each chapter at the beginning of every chapter.

I would love some constructive criticism! I love to write, but more than that I'd love to write even better than I do now. Please refrain from outright flaming, but outright compliments are fine by me. I'm certain my friend would enjoy some constructive criticism as well, so lay it on!

As a final note (hopefully), I'll post a link to both Ash and Okuma's descriptions as soon as I can, because I realized I never included any in the story (neither did my friend, but...).

This chapter was written by my friend, and pretty much started this entire story- so if you're gonna thank anyone, thank her! Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Lessons**

_Okuma's POV:_

"So these are your Gladiator Beast monsters," Ash droned, displaying the said cards in her hand. Dumbly, I looked on and nodded. "_Focus,_" I told myself, staring hard at the beasts. "_Focus._"

"These cards are good for strategy. And strategy, as I have told you," Ash continued, darting me a sidelong glance, "is extremely important."

Again, I nodded, emphatically.

Ash pursed her lips. Sensing some displeasure from her, I squirmed in my seat and said, "Yeah. Yeah, I get it." But, to my dismay, Ash sighed and shuffled the Gladiators back into the deck she had bequeathed to me.

"No, Okuma, you don't," she muttered, throwing the deck down into my lap. I winced, a little frightened, as Ash pushed away from the table and began to walk out of the library. I sat in my chair, frozen by shock, and watched her retreating figure. But the pricking of tears at the back of my eyes made me start back into action. With great celerity, I swept my deck into my pocket and darted after Ash.

I caught up to her in the parking lot.

"Ash!" I called, running up behind her. "Ash! Wait!" I grabbed her shoulder, and, growling, she turned around.

"Go away, Okuma!" she hissed, shrugging me off.

"N-no!" I cried, as she turned away from me again. "I-I want to learn!" I tried to keep the desperation from my voice, but in vain. Hearing it, Ash paused. This shocked me, and yet encouraged me. Swallowing hard, and wiping the tears from my eyes, I collected myself. In a calmer tone, I pleaded, "Please, Ash. Teach me what you know."

Hesitantly, Ash turned around to face me. She studied my face for a moment, her eyes full of musing thoughts. "Why," she asked, folding her arms, "Do you want to learn so badly? Even though you clearly suck?"

Her insult did not throw me. Rather, it emboldened me. Squaring my shoulders, I looked her right in the eye. "Because," I said fiercely; "I want revenge."

Ash smirked. Firmly, she laid her hand on my shoulder. "Well, in that case," she said, "I'd be glad to help."

~o~

"Much better," Ash said, leaning back in her chair at the conclusion of our next lesson. I heaved a sigh of relief and smiled at her meekly.

"Really?" I asked.

Ash shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes as the smile vanished from my lips. "It wasn't really all that better, was it?" I asked slowly.

Ash shrugged again.

"So tell me," she said quickly, leaning forward and placing her elbows on the table at the sight of my sour expression, "Why does sweet, innocent little Okuma want revenge? Love interest turned bitter?"

I flinched.

"Oh, I see," she cooed, eyeing me slyly. "Hit the nail right on the head, did I?"

"No," I blurted, turning my gaze to the floor in embarrassment at this outburst. "It- it wasn't like that."

"But there _was_ a love interest?"

"Yes," I whispered, my cheeks burning under Ash's scrutiny. "But not anymore."

Silence. Then, "Dead?"

I gave a small nod.

Without saying another word, Ash and I rose. At the door, we prepared to go our separate ways. But as I turned away from her, Ash grabbed my arm. "Love wronged," she said, "is the best motivation out there. And the only justifiable." Then, she left. I stood blinking in the sunlight, then went home.

* * *

Just so you know, the chapters will get longer- this is more of a tease, I suppose. Ash is based off of me, and Okuma is based off of my friend- keep in mind that "based off of" doesn't mean they're literal representations of us. They're just similar, in more ways than one.


	3. Chapter 2: Things Get Interesting

I decided mostly on a whim to go ahead and post a second chapter- I actually just finished another, and my friend is also working on another, so I'm probably safe to post this. Anyways... Enjoy!

I wrote this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Things Get Interesting**

_Ash's POV:_

I tapped my foot to keep myself from pacing. Little Okuma was late. "_I go through the trouble of tutoring her and she dares to_-"

"Ash, I'm so sorry I'm late!" Okuma practically shouted, running up to me. I scowled.

"You better be, Okuma. Don't make this a habit," I warned. Okuma nodded, from what I could tell, earnestly. I remembered what was in my pocket, but decided to antagonize her a wee bit. Her mopey expression is kind of amusing...

"Listen up. I've been thinking about your progress, or lack there-of. I considered the possibility that you don't have a knack for duel monsters..." I raised my hand as she was about to protest. "And... I'm fairly certain that isn't it. You don't really like the Gladiator Beast monsters, do you?" I asked.

Okuma blinked. "Well- I guess... no. I don't." I nodded and pulled out what was in my pocket.

"I figured, so I bought you a new structure deck to replace that patchwork deck I gave you. You're welcome." I knew I made the right choice, because Okuma's eyes lit up as she took the deck. "Ash, I-"

"Save the touchy-feely bullshit," I interrupted. "Start looking through that deck. I'll give you 10 minutes. Tell me all the possible strategies you see, and we'll go from there." I turned and skimmed the bookshelves for an appropriate rulebook, and once I found one, turned to look at Okuma. She was already laying out cards on the table, piecing together strategies. I smiled slightly and turned back to the shelf, grabbing, as well as a rulebook, a guide on special summoning, tribute summoning and Synchro summoning. After a moment's thought I also snatched a guide on card speeds.

"_Finally, things might get interesting around here..._"

~o~

I sat on a bench by a cafe in the Fountain Plaza, sipping hot cocoa despite the sunny weather. A duel between two kids, apparently twins, had begun not too long ago. They weren't bad, but the boy was making some silly mistakes. Probably because he forgot a card effect... or seven. I tossed my cup in a random bush once my drink was finished, left a tip on the nearby table, and walked over to the sidelines of the duel. I checked my wristwatch. And estimate of 6 minutes until Okuma would arrive. The duel would likely be over in 5, giving me the opportunity to give the kids some pointers.

"Sunlight Unicorn, attack Leo directly!" The girl shouted. Leo yelped as said unicorn slashed him, and his life points hit zero. He looked like he was about to cry until his sister walked over and complimented him on his progress. That gave me an absolutely brilliant idea.

"Hey, nice duel," I said, walking over. Leo beamed at me, and his sister blinked at me from behind him.

"Thanks, lady! I'm Leo, and this is my sister Luna. Who are you?"

"Call me Ash. Hey, Leo, can I ask you a favor?" I cut to the chase.

"Um, sure..."

"My friend needs practice dueling, and I think you would be the perfect opponent. You in?"

Leo whooped. "Totally! Where are they?"

I looked around before looking back to Leo. "They aren't here yet- but will be in a few moments! And by the way... if you win, I'll get you whatever you want from the cafe." I grinned as Leo became even more excited to duel Okuma. Speaking of which, said person had just arrived in a hurry. I beckoned to her, tossing her my duel disk, which she barely managed to catch.

"Oy 'Kuma, surprise lesson!" I grinned. "You will be dueling this fine fellow named Leo, right here, right now!"

"Wait, what?!" Okuma yelped. I chuckled.

"No buts. Put that disk on and prepare yourself. Remember what I taught you, too." I gave her a hard look, relaying my meaning quite clearly. I really didn't want to buy that kid anything- I just wanted him to be more motivated. The more motivation in a duel, the better, after all.

Okuma gulped and took a position opposite to Leo. They both activated their duel disks.

"Duel!"

* * *

And there you have it! If someone reviews I'll probably post another chapter- really depends though.


	4. Chapter 3: The First Test

And here is chapter three, written by both myself and my friend, because she doesn't really know how to write a duel, so I did that and a few other little bits.

Ash: You can tell Okuma is based off of her- I mean, really-

Me: Hush! No spoilers!

Ash: Oh come on, it's not like anyone's actually reading this... Um... are they?

Me: Just can it... You're so goddamn cynical, y'know?

Ash: So are you. My creator doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5DS, thank the gods...

Me: You're atheist.

Ash: Force of habit. Moving on... Enjoy the story. I guess.

Me: *facepalm* Anyways, special thanks to my first reviewer! You know who you are.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: The First Test**

_Okuma's POV:_

It was so sudden. My heart instantly began to race, and anxious thoughts flitted through my head.

"Duel!"

I flinched at the cry. "I'm not ready for this." I told myself as my opponent drew his hand. He smiled and pumped his fist in the air.

"Alright!" he shouted, eyeing me triumphantly. "I'm gonna win this thing!"

I shot Ash a pleading look. But she shook her head at me and looked away. I gulped; I was going to lose to a kid half my age. What else was new?

**Okuma's LP:** 4000

**Leo's LP:** 4000

"D-draw!" I shouted, knowing I sounded weak. I looked at my hand of six cards, and winced. Once again, a bad draw. 5 traps... 1 monster. I could never get a good draw, it seemed.

"I... I normal summon Herald of Creation!" An angel-like figure without wings stood on the field, holding a staff with a large circle of gold on the end.

**Herald of Creation:** 1800/600

"I set a card. T-turn end!" I almost felt sick, knowing Ash would disapprove of the play. But it was all I could do, with only one monster at my disposal!

"My turn! Draw!" Leo whooped as he drew and began dueling for all he was worth.

"I summon my Morphtronic Celfon, in attack position!" A yellow cellphone appeared on the field. As Leo activated its effect, the numbers on the cellphone began dialing.

**Morphtronic Celfon:** 100/100

"When Morphtronic Celfon is in attack position, I can randomly dial a number between 1 and 6, and I get to reveal cards from the top of my deck equal to the dial! Then, if one of them is a level 4 or lower Morphtronic monster, I get to special summon it! Everything else is shuffled back into the deck. Dial On!" The dial landed on 2.

"Sweet! Now I reveal two cards... Yes! One of them is Morphtronic Magnen!" Leo said, summoning said monster.

**Morphtronic Magnen:** 800/800

"I'll set a card and end my turn. Let's see what you got!"

I winced as I drew. "_What I got is absolutely nothing..._"

"I activate my trap- Compulsory Evacuation Device! This allows me to target one monster and return it to the hand! I choose your Morphtronic Celfon!" Celfon disappeared, and I continued.

"Now, Herald of Creation! Attack Morphtronic Magnen!" My Herald sped forth and began to bring her staff down on Magnen...

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Morphtransition!" I sighed in dismay.

"When a face-up Morphtronic monster I control is attacked, I get to negate the attack, and change the battle position of the monster that was attacked!" Magnen switched from attack to defense, turning into, literally, a magnet.

I winced as Herald of Creation returned to her former position on the field. "_Gods, I am failing so badly..._" I couldn't bear to look at Ash.

"I set one card... turn end." I felt so pathetic, and almost felt like forfeiting as Leo began his turn.

"Draw! I summon back my Morphtronic Celfon! And now, his effect activates! Dial On!" The dial landed on a 3 this time, revealing a Morphtronic Boomboxen and two spell cards.

"Aw yeah! Come on out, Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

**Morphtronic Boomboxen:** 1200/400

"Now I activate my spell card- Morphtronic Accelerator! I return one Morphtronic monster from my hand to the deck... but I get to destroy one card on the field! And I choose your Herald of Creation!" My Herald shattered and I felt tears pricking once more behind my eyes. "_So.. pathetic..._"

"And, I get to draw another card!" He drew, and, "Bingo! I activate an equip spell, Morphtronic Engine! And I choose Morphtronic Magnen as the target! Now, his attack is doubled!"

**Morphtronic Magnen:** 1600/800

"Now, battle time! Boomboxen can attack twice during each Battle Phase! Go! Double Sound Wave!" Boomboxen blared a crappy 80's song, effectively reducing my life points.

**Okuma's LP:** 1800

"Go, Magnen! Magnetic Current!" A charge hit me dead-on, cutting my lifepoints down even further.

**Okuma's LP:** 200

"Now, Celfon! Go!" I shuddered, wishing for the duel to be over. But a scrap of my life points remained.

**Okuma's LP:** 100

"Ha-ha! Beat that!" Leo crowed triumphantly. I tentatively drew, casting a quick glance at Ash on the sidelines. I quickly looked back to the duel, biting back my tears. Ash of course looked cynical, but not only that, she... she looked hopeful. She thought I would pull through. The look on her face, it was so much worse than simple disappointment. Although it would be mere disappointment, soon enough.

"Draw... I looked at my hand and gave up. There was no way I could win at this point.

"I... set a card and end my turn." No monsters. Just spells and traps that couldn't help me. I accepted my fate.

"Draw! Here goes! Magnen, attack! Magnetic Charge!"

**Okuma's LP:** 0

I hung my head as Leo gave a victorious shout. "I can't believe this," I moaned as I removed the duel disk from my arm. "I can't believe I lost... that badly..."

When at last I raised my head, I could see that Ash couldn't believe it either.

Angrily, she stalked towards me.

"You-you-!" She was too flustered to speak. Violently, she ripped the duel disk from my hands. "You-" Her burning eyes encountered mine, and I thought I had never seen them so green. Then suddenly, the fire in them died. She sighed. "You... beginner."

Leo danced over to us and stuck out his tongue. "One super-size berry smoothie, puh-leeze!" he said mockingly as he held out his hand to Ash. In turn, Ash twisted up her face and glared at the ground.

"Dammit," she muttered, running her hand over her forehead. "Alright, she said, addressing Leo. "Come on. A promise is a promise." Leo grinned and began to skip behind Ash as they made towards the near cafe. As they passed me, Ash grumbled. "You owe me 5 bucks, 'Kuma."

I winced and nodded reluctantly.

With an air of dejection, I sulked to the nearest park bench. Sighing defeatedly, I sank down on it, and held my head in my hands. I was so ashamed. I was so disappointed. And- what's worse- I know Ash was too.

"I'm such a failure."

"Aw, don't say that."

I gasped at the sound of a small voice, very near my ear. I snapped my head up to find myself gazing into the face of a young girl, who unmistakably, must have been Leo's twin. I blinked in surprise.

"Wh-"

She smiled shyly, taking the libery to seat herself beside me. "Sorry to startle you," she said pleasantly, looking down and smoothing the folds of her pleated skirt with a gentle hand. "My name is Luna." Here, she lifted her eyes to mine and smiled ruefully. "I'm Leo's twin sister."

I stared at her dumbly. "Oh," I said, and continued to stare. She blushed and looked down at her skirt again. "I saw your match," she continued. "You're very good."

At these words, I shifted my gaze to my shoes. "No, I'm not." I muttered.

"Just because you didn't win, doesn't mean you aren't good."

"But I'm not good," I persisted, not even sure I was talking to this girl. "I'm just a beginner."

"We are all beginners, at some time," she encouraged. "And you show a particular understanding of strategy, for as new as you are to dueling."

This surprised me. Timidly, I looked at Luna's meekly-smiling face.

"Really?"

Luna nodded.

Oh, well," I said, looking back down at my shoes. "That's only because Ash is teaching me. She's- she's really great." At the mention of Ash, I reddened. "She's going to be so disappointed that I lost."

"Luna shrugged. "Everybody's got to lose sometime. And it's better to lose in the beginning, than later, when it really matters." I didn't say anything to this, but secretly found comfort in the young girl's words. Yet I felt a little sheepish to be lectured by a mere child.

At this moment, Ash and leo emerged from the cafe, Leo slurping happily at a smoothie as big as his own head, and Ash looking sour. Seeing them, Luna hopped off of the bench. She looked back at me and smiled, that shy smile again.

"Don't give up," she said. "You'll get it in time. Your deck believes in you." She went to greet her brother, shooting me another glance behind her shoulder as she ran over.

With a long, emphatic sigh, Ash lowered herself onto the bench beside me, as the twins walked away. I didn't dare to speak. I didn't even dare to look up.

"So," Ash said at length. "I lied."

This took me by surprise, but I remained silent.

"You don't owe me 5 bucks," she said, and sounded on the verge of tears. "You owe me... 5 dollars and 21 cents."

I gaped at her. "Are you... serious?"

"Y-yes!" Ash blubbered.

She was so seriously distraught- that I burst out laughing.

Ash, after giving me an offended look, started laughing, too.

"You lost to a 12 year-old!" She cried hysterically.

"Yeah! But it cost _you_ five dollars!" I laughed.

"And 21 cents," she added, becoming suddenly sober- so pathetically sober, that we burst out laughing again.

* * *

Yet another chapter... Whew. First duel I've ever written and posted. Should I count this as some sort of achievement?...

Ash: No. You're still pathetic.

Me: If I'm pathetic, you are as well.

Ash: ...Touche.

Me: Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review- I want feedback!


	5. Chapter 4: A Day in the Life of the Best

A new and unfortunate development concerning the updating of this story- because I won't have any contact with my friend over the summer, we won't be able to write new chapters together. Thankfully, we've both written just enough chapters to hopefully cover the summer months. Although updating may be somewhat sporadic- we've written 10 chapters so far, and there are a total of ~12 weeks until the start of the next school year. I've posted four counting this one, leaving 6 left, unless we manage to get another chapter or two in. So, I'll probably update once every two weeks, just so I don't have to put this story on hiatus half the summer.

Ash: Hey, I can wait.

Me: What's going to happen is going to happen, regardless of the pace that it happens. Suck it up.

Ash: Mreh. SoulGuardianDragon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds... If she did, it's likely that I would have murdered the storyline.

Me: Yeah. Although, you weren't even-

Ash: Moving on... I'm gonna call you SGD from now on. SoulGuardianDragon is a mouthful.

Me: Whatever. I wrote this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: A Day in the Life of the Best**

_Ash's POV:_

I've never been know for my patience, honestly. So when Okuma lost to a child, I may or may not have smashed a few things. Probably important. Oh well.

I walked (or rather, stalked) down the halls of Duel Academy, the students backing against lockers as I passed. You could say I had a reputation back then, as the best of the best at the school. I even had a nickname- Ash the Lightning, because I oftentimes beat my opponents in the first turn. My very presence cowed duelists below my skill level. Honestly? I didn't blame them.

Most of my dueling-related classes were boring as all hells. Nothing new for me. The only class I really cared about was Practice Theory. We would be assigned partners and duel each other for an hour, in a match. Despite me having defeated every student in the Obelisk rank several times already, it sure beat sitting at a desk. And I liked seeing how people progressed, their strategies and their styles of dueling. Sometimes they surprised me. It gave me ideas for improving.

Sadly, this match offered nothing new to me, putting me in a foul mood. I waited in the public library after that class for Okuma to arrive. When she did, we proceeded as usual with her lesson. I felt my irritation spike when Okuma, right in the middle of a lecture, blurted:

"What's it like, attending Duel Academy?"

"Boring," I snapped. Okuma went silent, and I was about to resume, but she asked another question.

"Do you think... maybe I could enroll?" I felt my eye twitch involuntarily as I struggled to control my mounting impatience.

"I don't know." I was terse in every syllable. "Your parent or guardian would need to request enrollment papers." Okuma sunk in her chair. I tried to muster up sympathy, but since I had no family to speak of, I didn't know what it was like to have parents who disapproved of dueling.

"There goes that..." Okuma mumbled. I sighed.

"There is a loop hole you might be able to jump through..." I muttered. Okuma looked at me expectantly, forcing me to again sigh and elaborate.

"If you can pass a written enrollment test and defeat an assigned duelist, you will be accepted. But the assigned duelist will probably be an instructor or Obelisk rank, most likely above your level. Far above, in fact. Although, I got into the Academy that way..." I muttered the last bit, and again, Okuma sunk in her chair. Annoyed by her attitude, I smacked her ear.

"Look, it's not impossible. If you want to be a duelist, you need faith in yourself and your deck. If you don't have faith, you've got nothing."

Okuma blinked as she held her assaulted ear. "But... how does that... work?" I sighed.

"You're gonna have to figure that one out on your own. That can't really be taught... Only encouraged." Okuma nodded slowly, but the confusion on her face was as plain as day.

"Lesson is over. See ya tomorrow," I stated, turning and walking out of the library. I knew that Okuma needed time to process all of this new information, and besides, I had recently received a challenge from one of my fellow students.

"I took a ready stance on one side of a duel field, and inserted my deck as my opponent did the same.

"Duel!"

**Ash's LP:** 4000

**Ara's LP:** 4000

"Challenger goes first! Draw!" Ara shouted. She studied her hand for a moment before taking action.

"I set a monster and 2 facedowns. Turn end."

I wasted no time in drawing and then smirking. "I normal summon my Summoner Monk!"

**Summoner Monk:** 800/1600

As I read out its effect, the purple-robed monk went from a standing position to a cross-legged meditation pose, turning a dull shade of blue. "When Summoner Monk is normal summoned to the field, he's automatically switched to defense position! Now I activate his ability! By discarding one spell card from my hand, I can special summon 1 level 4 monster from my deck! Charge forth, Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts!" Summoner Monk chanted some indiscernable phrases and a portal opened up next to him. A purple-gray horse with golden mane and tail galloped out, stopping only to rear on the field.

**Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts:** 1600/1000

"Guldfaxe can't attack this turn, but that hardly matters, because Guldfaxe is a tuner monster, after all." I grinned. "Now, I tune my Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts with my Summoner Monk! Darkness in my heart, become my desire! Synchro Summon! Ravage the world, Dark End Dragon!" A hateful roar erupted from a sinister black dragon- the most terrifying thing about it being the malicious clown face on its stomach.

**Dark End Dragon:** 2600/2100

"Now, I activate his special ability! He loses 500 attack and defense, but I get to obliterate one monster on your field! Go, Dark Evaporation!" The clown face on Dark End Dragon's stomach opens its mouth, revealing jagged teeth. Two shadowy hands reached out, arms apparently coming from the abyss inside the dragon and grabbed Ara's facedown monster, a Kuriboh, dragging it into the mouth. The Kuriboh screamed as the mouth shut and it was devoured. Ara shuddered.

**Dark End Dragon:** 2100/1600

"Now, attack her directly! Go, Dark Fog!" A wave of black mist came out of nowhere and passed over the field, effectively reducing Ara's life points.

**Ara's LP:** 1900

"I set a card and end my turn. Try to make this a bit more interesting, wouldya?" I taunted. Ara scowled and drew silently.

"Because you control a monster, and I control no monsters, I can special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand!"

**Cyber Dragon:** 2100/1600

I watched, impassive, as the metal snake-like creature hissed at Dark End Dragon. Darky just leered at Cyber Dragon, and roared so loudly that Cyber Dragon looked ready to faint. I chuckled, and Ara blushed in embarrassment.

"Now, I tribute my Cyber Dragon in order to summon Saber Beetle!" A maroon beetle, which I have always compared with a dung beetle, skidded onto the field, its top horn made entirely of energy.

**Saber Beetle:** 2400/600

"Now I activate my spell card- Book of Moon! I can target 1 face-up monster on the field, and change it to facedown defense position! And what better target than your Dark End Dragon!" My dragon screeched at the injustice of becoming a facedown card. I remained impassive.

"Now Saber Beetle, attack! Horn Shear! And did you know? Saber Beetle inflicts piercing damage!" I rolled my eyes as the beetle destroyed Darky.

**Ash's LP:** 3200

"I end my turn." I sighed and drew.

"First off, I think I'll activate a little trap called Call of the Haunted! This allows me to ressurect one monster in my graveyard- and I think I'll bring back my Dark End Dragon!" Darky came back, looking pissed. I grinned as he hissed at Ara's Saber Beetle.

**Dark End Dragon:** 2600/2100

"Now then, I banish the Summoner Monk and Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts in my graveyard in order to special summon the Darkflare Dragon in my hand! Say hello!" A black and red dragon that could honestly be a distant cousin of Dark End Dragon burst onto the field roaring. I smiled at his enthusiasm. The fiery hole in the center of his chest began flaring up, and a ring of fire surrounded Darkflare.

"I activate the special ability of my Dark End Dragon. Go, Dark Evaporation! Wipe out that Beetle!" The shadowy hands reached out once more, this time reeling in a squirming, squealing beetle that was soon crushed into oblivion.

**Dark End Dragon:** 2100/1600

"Now, let's finish this! Darkflare Dragon, attack her directly with Inferno Lance!" Darkflare Dragon's aura went from surrounding Darkflare to forming a fiery ray that hit Ara right in the gut. She fell flat on her ass, much to my satisfaction.

**Ara's LP:** 0

I watched Ara stand studiously. She had improved since the last time we dueled- but her deck still lacked balance, and the truth of the matter was that I could of summoned Darkflare Dragon much earlier, giving the duel a much quicker end. I would have, too- but Summoner Monk recommended that I give the girl a chance to strike back. Sometimes being able to commune with duel spirits is a drag, but I suppose he was right...

"You need to balance out your deck more," I stated bluntly. "Your deck lacks the synergy of a structure deck, and considering at this point you should be well past structure decks, I'd invest in one pronto, get used to it, and modify it. Your deck is a patchwork, and while sometimes that works, oftentimes it lacks what a uniform deck has. Keep dicking around like this and you'll be demoted to Ra rank." I turned and began walking away.

"Th...thanks..." I stopped and sighed. I hated it when people were nice to me... It always makes me feel like I have to be nice back, and I don't do nice. Usually.

"You're welcome." I left the field, frowning.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to say 'Good game' once in awhile..." I sighed at the voice in my head.

"Eatos, please- you know how it is," I grumbled. "I'd rather they hated me. They should hate me."

"You don't deserve to be hated. It wasn't your fault-"

"Oh yeah?! Then why can't I hold a friend? Why can't I be accepted or liked, even remotely?! When people say nice things to me, it's only so they can grab the next rung of the social ladder! Every friendship I've ever had has been false and simply a betrayal! And I know if I reach out again it'll just be another name on the goddamn list. So if you know so fucking much about me, you should know why I'm who I am. This is my choice. It's my life. I won't have you or anyone else telling me how to live it!" I snapped. Eatos ceased speaking, and I stalked toward home in silence.

* * *

Another chapter out! Expect the next one in two weeks!

Ash: You really just had to make me rant, didn't you?

Me: *evil grin* Character development, my friend.

Ash: Hmph.

Me: Please review! Feedback is appreciated!


	6. Chapter 5: Fuel on the Flames

Yeah... I decided to post this chapter 1 day early. Because I can.

Ash: More like you were bored out of your goddamn mind.

Me: That, too.

Ash: You really show my volatile side off in this chapter, huh?

Me: Yeah. Character development n shit.

Ash: Hmph. Whatever. SGD does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DS

Me: Hey, that rhym-

Ash: No it didn't... shut up.

Me: By the way, I wrote this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Fuel on the Flames**

_Okuma's POV:_

I sighed into my hand as I skimmed and scanned the textbook in my lap. It was so boring to me, but I knew it would be worth it.

"Oy, 'Kuma. I'm extending our lessons for today and tomorrow. I've got a duel scheduled on Friday, so there'll be no lesson that day." I nodded as Ash sat down at the table across from me and absently took out her deck, laying out the cards and moving them into "chain-link strategies"- her term for a series of cards that work well together.

Then to my astonishment, she pulled out The Chest. Her entire collection of cards, which included some of the rarest and most powerful cards ever to exist. I had only seen it once before, and I had never seen the contents. Ash unlocked the chest with the key she always wore around her neck and pulled out a sort of book for cards- this one held all of her most treasured cards, the ones that were truly rare. To my further surprise, she opened it and sighed, before showing me the first page.

I nearly choked on my own saliva as I beheld the Big Three- the three Egyptian God cards. Even me, a nobody, knew of their reputation, how they were apparently "more than just cards."

Ash smirked at my gawking expression and snapped the book shut. I now had even greater respect for my mentor.

"Tell no one." Ash's solemn tone had a clear edge that demanded I agree. If anyone knew she had such cards, she would never be able to sleep soundly at night. To think she trusted me enough to show them to me...

I made the zipped lips gesture and she nodded, then locked The Chest again. She swept her deck back into its holder and walked away, chest in hand, gesturing for me to continue studying.

Suddenly, it wasn't so boring anymore.

_Ash's POV:_

I stared out the window at the tennis courts, not caring to pay attention to the lesson. The teachers didn't mind- with my reputation, if I didn't pay attention, it meant I already knew the material.

Losing interest in tennis, I pulled out my side deck and stared long and hard at a specific monster that had never let me down.

Guardian Eatos.

I rarely used him, but considering who I was dueling, the precaution wouldn't hurt. Her reputation was just as fearsome as mine- maybe even more so. I couldn't afford to go easy on her.

I slipped Eatos into my deck with a smile just as class ended and walked at a rapid pace to my next class.

Today, it would be Practice Theory- with a guest appearance of Aki Izayoi.

As I faced Aki on the field, awed students all around, I glanced up at the stands. Three people, along with Luna and Leo were there, supporting Aki. I was surprisingly glad to see Okuma, who waved. I waved back, and the duel began.

"Duel!"

**Aki's LP:** 4000

**Ash's LP:** 4000

"Go ahead, go first. I'm dying to see what you can do." Aki seemed taken aback, before she nodded and drew.

"I normal summon Lord Poison!" A creature looking to be made of gnarled roots and thorns rose from the ground, looking nasty.

**Lord Poison:** 1500/1000

"Now I activate the field spell, Black Garden" The field became consumed by a black swath of thorns and sinister gray blooms.

"I set a facedown and end my turn."

I just blinked. Just. Blinked. I couldn't believe, the person rumored to be even better than myself was... what?!

"Is... is that it?" Aki's eyes widened at the accusing tone in my voice. "That's your best?" I clenched my fist before drawing a card.

"How people ever compared us, I'll never know!" I glared at my startled opponent fiercely. "I'm going to crush you- and I'm not even going to try!"

Aki's eyes narrowed and I sensed the crowd in an uproar. But I didn't care. All that I had been expecting, the struggle, the... the enjoyment? And I get this?!

"I activate the field spell, Chaos Zone!" Aki's garden shattered and a void of black holes and vortexes expanded from infinity, consuming the arena.

"Now, since there are no monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon Guardian Eatos from my hand!" An angel with a headdress, tan clothing and piercing golden eyes shrieked as she burst onto the field, stirring up a rough wind that buffetted Akiza and some of the audience. It was all I could do to keep my emotions in check, but the wind still raged.

**Guardian Eatos:** 2500/2000

"I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon! Say bye to your facedown!" The wind increased as her trap was blown away. I fingered another card and slammed it down onto my duel disk, blasting Aki with another wave of chilled breeze.

"I normal summon Summoner Monk! When he's normal summoned, he's automatically switched to defense mode." I smiled at the crouching cyborg monk on my field

**Summoner Monk:** 800/1600

"Now, I activate his special ability! I have to discard a spell card, but now I can special summon one level 4 monster from my deck." I placed Reasoning in my graveyard and in turn yanked a card from my deck, slapping it down.

"I special summon the tuner monster Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts!" My grayish-purple steed galloped forth and reared violently, hooves slamming against the ground.

**Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts:** 1600/1000

"Now, I tune my Guldfaxe with my Summoner Monk! Darkness in my heart, become my desire! Synchro summon!" I grinned as Guldfaxe became four rings, and Summoner Monk four stars.

"Ravage the world- Dark End Dragon!"

**Dark End Dragon:** 2600/2100

Darky hissed, tail lashing and lightly scarring the field. Somehow, only Aki noticed the damage. The audience recoiled in their seats, though- but not from my abilities. Hell, they never realized. What they feared was the aura of bloodlust and evil emanating from my dragon.

"Now, I activate Dark End Dragon's special ability! He loses 500 attack and defense, but I get to devour your Lord Poison! Go, Dark Evaporation!"

The mouth on Darky's stomach opened, silently laughing at Aki's expression as the two shadowed hands bound inside reached out and grabbed her monster, bringing it back into oblivion with them.

**Dark End Dragon:** 2100/1600

"Dark End Dragon, show your might! Attack her directly with Dark Fog!" Dark End Dragon roared, the roar sounding like an overly-loud hiss as a sinister fog emerged from the void surrounding the field and consumed it, overly so on Aki's side.

**Aki's LP:** 1900

"_Ash!_" I ignored Eatos' plea as she looked at me, begging me to stop.

"Eatos, finish this! Aura Sphere!" Eatos shrieked and hurled a pulsing blue orb, clearing the fog and knocking Aki off the platform.

**Aki's LP:** 0

I stalked away, feeling suddenly drained and disappointed as Aki's friends ran from the stands to her. Mine ran up to me, blurting questions.

"What-"

"Okuma." She stopped dead at my tone as I turned to her. "Continue your lessons without me for the next three days. Refrain from contacting me. Got it?" She nodded dumbly, and I continued walking. Out of the arena, out of the Academy, and as far as I could get from anything I cared about.

* * *

Ash: ...That was quick.

Me: What did you expect?

Ash: Well... exactly that, but that's not the point-

Me: Can it, then. The next update will be in 2 weeks and 1 day. Unless of course, I decide to post a chapter early. By then I'll be out of school, so...

Ash: Yes, torment me more, why don't you...

Me: Wondering how Ash got her hands on the 3 Egyptian Gods? Well, that's for me to know... and I'm not sure if you'll ever find out... haven't written that far yet... Might as well let you know, though, that she's not stupid enough to use them- she knows full well that if she does use them she will likely be smited.

Ash: 'Course I know that. I'm not some goddamn idiot...

Me: Yeah, this conversation is going a liiiittle too long. I'm gonna end it.

Ash: Fine by me.


	7. Chapter 6: The Spotlight

First thing's first: Okuma's picture is up! You can find the link to it on my profile, along with the link to Ash's picture. I wonder if they match how people imagined them... Probably not.

My pal wrote this chapter. And in my opinion, she did a damn good job.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: The Spotlight**

_Okuma's POV:_

I stood blinking after Ash in shock. All around me, an uproar was still resounding, echoing the unbelievable triumph that had just taken place. An awed glow was lingering in the eyes of the witnesses, and their lips were coated with the victor's name; I heard it whispered near and far, with a respectful stillness, as if it were a magic spell.

And Ash was missing it all. She was missing out on Aki's stunned expression; she was missing out on all the fraternity boys who stood apart in little groups, reliving the glorious victory and plotting ways to seduce Ash, which, would have made her angry- or laugh, or probably both. But most importantly, she was missing out on something that she hardly ever got to experience: people were in awe of her. They loved her, and she didn't even know.

As tears- why was Ash always making me cry?- rose unbidden to my eyes, I stumbled back to the stands to collect my things, which I had so foolishly abandoned. I half expected that my small bag and coat would not be there, either stolen or, well... stolen. But my fears were assuaged when I saw them, bundled below my seat, apparently untouched and unnoticed. I suppose Ash's triumph has grabbed everyone's attention, pick-pockets and all, whether they had expected it to or not. I bent down to grab my things, taking the opportunity to surreptitiously wipe my eyes. It was a good thing, too, because when I stood back up, I found myself looking into a pair of deep, dark eyes.

In spite of myself, I gave a start and a little cry of surprise.

The eyes widened.

"Hi!" they seemed to exclaim, and that's when I realized that the eyes were connected to a whole person. "Sorry to startle you."

I blinked, but could not speak. So I smiled instead.

The owner of the eyes smiled back- a beautiful smile that lit up his entire face with an amiable glow. That only made it harder to speak.

"What a match, huh?" the boy asked. I smiled wide in reply. "I've never seen Aki beat so badly! You're acquainted with the Tig- er," he cleared his throat, as if embarrassed, then continued, "with the girl who won, aren't you? I saw you run up to her after she won."

I managed to nod.

"What's her name, do you mind me asking?"

"A-," I started to say, then caught myself. "Actually, I can't tell you that." I looked down at my shoes.

"Oh? Well that's okay. I see her around the halls at the Academy occasionally. I'll ask her myself."

I didn't think that was such a good idea, but I held my tongue, and continued to stare at my feet.

"You're new at the Academy yourself, aren't you? At least, I've never seen you around before."

"Oh, uhm." I shifted nervously, uncomfortable with all the attention being turned on me. "I don't- I don't go to the Academy."

"Really?" I imagined that there was a twinge of disappointment in his voice. "Well, it still can't hurt to ask your name, can it?"

"Yes," I whispered, "it can." I flinched at my own impunity. "I-I'm sorry, I should go." I turned to leave.

"If it helps at all, my name's Taro," the boy called after me.

My breath caught in my throat. Taro.

I picked my pace, and ran all the way home.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I shut the door quietly behind me, leaning against it after it was locked to catch my breath.

The house was silent, save for the sound of the many clocks that ticked faithfully, if not accurately. I sighed in relief.

I picked my way up the grand, spiraling staircase, trying to make as little noise as possible. Nontheless, I was detected by the maid, Kayloni.

"Miss Omaku?"

I cringed at the sound of her voice, hunching my shoulders. "That's you?"

I plastered a smile on my face, and turned to face her. "Hello, Kay. It's me."

She nodded her head, as if affirming something other than my identity.

"Is Mother home?" I ventured to ask, feigning hopefulness.

"Mrs. Omaku just went out to the Bridge Club with Mrs. Ida. It's Thursday, Okuma; you knew that."

"Oh," I said, laughing breezily. "I did know that."

"I suppose you're going to ask where Master Omaku is now?"

"Teoko? He's at swimming class."

"Swimming class is on Tuesday; your brother is at the Temple," Kay said drily, placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes.

"Haha! The Temple! What d'you know! I guess I just got the two confused." I cautiously began to walk back up the stairs, while still facing Kayloni.

"Confused!" she huffed, unconvinced. "What similarities are there between streaking naked through water, and doing Saints work?"

"Oh, tons!" I chirped over my shoulder as I sprinted up the stairs. When I reached my room, I shut and locked the door behind me. Carelessly, I threw my things on the floor and flopped down on my bed, allowing myself to be swallowed by the plush blankets. For nearly an hour, I stared up at my ceiling, not bothering to sort through my thoughts or feelings. But finally, they grew so strong that I couldn't ignore them.

On impulse, I rolled over to reach into the drawer of my nightstand. Blindly, I fumbled through the jumbled mass of papers within, but I knew them like the back of my hand, and so soon found what I was looking for. Slowly, I pulled it from the drawer, and layed the small, creased picture on my chest. When I worked up the courage to look at it, I lifted it above myself, so that Taro was staring down at me like a protective spirit.

I jammed the photo back into the drawer, and slammed it shut.

* * *

Ash: ...What the hell?

Me: I knew you'd have that reaction.

Ash: Okuma is weird...

Okuma: Hey!

Ash: Argue, I dare ya.

Me: Anyways- Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I've noticed how short my chapters are compared to the chapters of other people, and I'm tempted to start making them a lot longer by lumping chapters together... except, then this story would be on hiatus for half the summer... Argh... I need to write some more or something...

Ash: Too bad you didn't manage to write anything while school was still in. Remind me how you passed Spanish again?

Me: How should I know? By the way, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. If that wasn't already apparent...


	8. Chapter 7: All Things Considered

So, Chapter 7! Whoopee! Happy 4th!

Ash: Except, the 4th is over now.

Me: Eh, better late than never. I actually have... Chapter... 11 mostly thought out, now. I just have to get around to writing it...

Ash: Better hurry. Your summer is halfway over...

Me: Yeah yeah, foreboding circumstances and doom, whatever... I wrote the first part of this chapter, and my pal wrote the second.

Ash: One of these is not like the other, one of these just doesn't belong~...

Me: *pulls out a cleaver* Onto the chapter...

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: All Things Considered...**

_Ash's POV:_

I stared at the building with distaste.

The wrecked, and thoroughly useless pieces structure that had once been a warehouse at the docks was now a pile of rubbish. Dark Armed Dragon roared as he smashed the bigger chunks of rubble to smithereens. It always amused me how he was so meticulous about making sure what he destroyed was destroyed, completely and utterly. It made him especially formidable when I used him in a duel.

_Why?!_

I slammed my foot against the concrete and silently screamed out my frustration. "Is there no one that can challenge me? No one? I sure has hell can't find anyone!"

I recalled my dragon and stared at the ruins- the ruins that reminded me of my life, my existence... I recalled my mistakes, my many adventures and misadventures. When I went back to Duel Academia, it would no longer hold any value to me. There was no one else there to duel. And people would bother me now. At least, more than they did before. And I came extremely close to revealing my powers to everyone. No, I would not and could not go back.

So, next option... Underground dueling. Illegal, dangerous, sure, but my next best bet to find a strong duelist that would actually challenge me. Aki was a massive disappointment- simply because there had been no real fight. I had countered her move and utterly destroyed her. It was as simple as that, even if it was the result of a lucky draw... The duel was just so utterly lacking in what I had desired for years- enjoyment. There was no anticipation, none of the suspense that for most people made duels so appealing. Every time I dueled, it made me feel empty. It made me feel so aware of how much better I was- though that not necessarily meaning as a person.

I stood, realizing the simple truth: dueling... it depressed me, now. It wasn't fun. Games by their very definition are supposed to be _fun_, dammit! But duel monsters was now as worthless to me as monopoly- although, for some reason I was good at that, too.

I needed to find someone that could challenge me. Needed that feeling I used to have when I was still a novice, and my deck sucked, and I sucked- but whether or not I won or lost (usually it was the latter), it was at least an enjoyable experience. Winning all the time... it's fucking boring. Especially when the duel only lasts one turn.

Sighing, now resolved to dueling in the dark, I made my way back home with the flicker of hope that I'd find a challenge somewhere.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_Okuma's POV:_

The next day I spent holed up in my room. Without my lessons with Ash, I had no reason to go out, so I spent my whole afternoon lying on my bed with my headphones on, blaring music. I didn't want to think about a thing today; music was my solution.

Towards dinner, I heard an adamant knock on my door. I turned up my music. When the knock penetrated my hearing again, I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt the presence of someone beside me, and turned away.

My headphones were torn off my head.

"Okuma! I can't believe you!"

"Go away, Mother," I moaned, curling into myself.

"Okuma Airu!" My mother sounded wounded- but that wasn't unusual. She always sounded wounded when speaking with me. "Turn and look at me, this instant."

Reluctantly, I obeyed. I pushed myself into a sitting posture, crossing my legs. And while I turned to face her, I did not look at my mother directly- only at her shiny black pumps.

"Okuma, I need to talk to you. You've been acting very strange lately. You just lock yourself in your room whenever you're home. Which is rarely. Where do you go all the time?"

"I've told you. I go to Kumizuki's after school to study."

"I talked to Kumizuki's mother yesterday," my mother said in a menacing voice. Oh. Crap. "Do you realize how humiliating it is to ask how the science fair project is going and having Mrs. Chono ask, 'What project? Kumi never mentioned a project. Is Okuma doing one?'

"Mom, I-"

"Don't bother, dear. Not if you're going to lie again. I want the truth." I desperately scanned the fluffy white carpet, as if hoping that if I looked hard enough, it might provide me with a suitable answer.

"Are you doing drugs?"

"What?" I looked up on impulse, to see if my mother was kidding. But she seldom kid, as in never. Her ruby-painted lips were as set as ever, her dark eyes hard and a little bit sad. As usual, she was dressed in a grey dress suit, the pencil skirt a bit too tight, her pantyhose a bit too dark. Her brown, cropped hair was curled under her chin, giving her face a round, youthful look, which I knew was only an illusion.

"You're being serious?" I squeaked in disbelief. My mother thought I was a drug addict.

"What else am I supposed to think? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," I said, a bit too harshly. Boys were a touchy subject with me. I couldn't believe my mother had even brought it up. We both avoided the subject at all costs.

She sighed heavily. "What's going on with you, Okuma? Why have you shut me out?"

I laughed harshly. "I don't know, Mother. Shocking."

She glared at me. "Lose the attitude, Okuma," she warned. Grudgingly, I lowered my eyes back to the floor.

There was a moment of silence, in which I could feel my mother's eyes roaming over me, analyzing me, and coming to false conclusions.

"You will no longer have driving privileges," she said finally, in a low voice. "You will take the bus to and from school, coming directly home in the afternoon. If you won't tell me what's happening, then I will do everything in my power to stop it." She turned abruptly on her heels and stalked out of my room, slamming the door behind her. I stared after her in shock.

I may not have appointments with Ash for the next two days, but after that...

Ash was going to kill me.

I layed back down on my bed, burying my face in my pillow. I wanted to cry, but for once, the tears would not come. I had to figure out how to meet Ash, if only to tell her that I was quitting lessons. But my jumbled mind could reach no conclusions. All I could think was that my one shot at revenge had been failed, and that, as was the case with so many things in my life, my mother was to blame.

* * *

Me: Ta-da~

Ash: Yeah, wonderfully short.

Me: Hey, I'm working on it... I can't really write anything past Chapter 11 until the school year, when I see my friend again. If I were to mush chapters together, I'd have to put this on hiatus.

Ash: Why don't you work on that other story that's already on hiatus?

Me: Working on it.

Ash: Riiiight...

Me: *sigh* Anyways, please review! I really could use some constructive criticism.


	9. Chapter 8: Through the Eyes of a Tiger

So, I decided to post Chapter 8 as well, because I agree with my reviewer- Chapter 7 was too short.

Ash: I'm in favor of this decision.

Me: For once...

Ash: The chapter prior was ridiculously short. And this chapter is ridiculously short. Together, they're short, but bearable.

Me: Yeah yeah, well, 9 and 10 are way longer, so there.

Ash: You sound like a child.

Me: Yep. I wrote this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Through the Eyes of a Tiger**

_Ash's POV:_

The halls were desolate, much to my relief. I had no desire to deal with a bunch of teenage boys wanting to get in my pants. I also didn't feel like returning the jealous glares of girls. Although let it be noted that my glares would be the opposite of jealous. Nothing to envy in those pricks.

Lost in my mental rambling as it was, I ran smack into another person heading in the opposite direction. I quickly recovered and glared at the person I had run in to.

The guy looking back at me as I stood was none other than Yusei Fudo, the King of Riding Duels. Not only that, he was one of the three that had supported Akiza in the stands. I snatched up the manilla folder I had dropped and nodded to him before returning to my fast-paced stride towards the office.

"Hey, Yusei!" Leo ran past me with his usual energy, completely ignoring me. As Leo spoke animatedly to him, Luna walked up to me.

"Hey, Ash." I forced a smile and turned to her. "Hey Luna. How's it been?"

"Good. How're you? And your friend?" I felt my impatience grow as I laughed half-heartedly.

"I'm fine- 'Kuma is too. Sorry- I'm in a hurry today. Talk to you another time, okay?" I started to walk past the child, but Leo jumped in front of me.

"Ash! You were so cool dueling Aki! Can I duel you? Please please pleeease?" I winced at his shout-request, struggling to hold back my rage at being bothered so goddamn much.

"Thanks, and sorry, Leo. I'm kinda busy." He visibly wilted as I stepped around him and returned to walking towards my destination.

I nearly had a heart attack when he jumped in front of me again. "Another time, then? I can wait! How about 5 minutes from now?" I groaned and covered my eyes with my hand. "Fine, I'll duel you... but not now. In an hour." As class got out Leo whooped and I slipped away to the registration office.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I sat in a stiff chair, waiting for the overly-perky woman at the desk to finish my un-enrollment from Duel Academy.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" she asked for the umpteenth time. I gritted my teeth.

"Yes, please." She continued smiling brightly as she typed a few things. Until the screen flashed red.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you need approval from your guardian to-" I failed to hear the rest as I stalked out of the office. To my chagrin, Leo was waiting there with Luna and Yusei.

"Hey Ash! Long time no see! Can we duel now?"

"When I said an hour from now, I meant an _hour_ from now," I snapped. Leo cringed and I stormed past. My path was suddenly blocked by a roving group of males, looking particularly horny.

"Hey look, it's the Tiger!" One of them sniggered. "_Tiger?_" I inwardly laughed, outwardly glared.

"Move it." My order went unheeded as the one that proclaimed me as the 'Tiger' swaggered up to me.

"What say you and I- agh!" The others gawked at their fellow idiot, who clutched his bleeding, probably broken nose and cursed. I kicked him in the mouth to make sure my point had gotten through his thick skull and glowered at the rest. Idiot One toppled to the ground, this time clutching his entire face.

"Refrain from cussing while children are present, you slack-jawed jackasses!" The rest of the bunch recovered rather quickly and charged at me. I grinned and lifted my right leg, the same leg that had kicked Idiot One slowly, lashing out like a striking snake at the second lout, nailing him right in the nuts. He went down with a whimper. I felt the vibrations of two more bodies through the floor and watched as the fifth of the group ran for his life. I turned to Yusei, who was standing nonchalantly over the two he had KO'd.

"Thanks." He didn't seem surprised at the lack of emotion in my word.

"No problem." I turned to leave but he spoke again.

"How about you duel me after Leo? But only if you're up to it, of course." I smiled at the subtle challenge and turned back around.

"Up to it? Sure. How about tomorrow... Unless of course, _you_ aren't up to it." He smirked back.

"Oh, I'm up to it." My smile widened into my signature devilish smirk.

"See you then." I walked away without an interruption this time, feeling excited for tomorrow.

"_I never thought I'd feel so happy at the mere prospect of dueling someone... Finally, that challenge... But first, gotta fry some small fry..._" I chuckled and put a hand to my deck, grinning as I felt its fellow enthusiasm.

"I suppose a wee bit of studying at the library wouldn't hurt..." I muttered gleefully, changing course and heading for said destination, the halls once again desolate as my steps echoed.

* * *

Me: There.

Ash: Allow me to "yay" sarcastically and throw rotten tomatoes at you.

Me: Hey, it wasn't that bad!... was it?

Ash: Do you really want my opinion?

Me: Nope. Please review!


	10. Chapter 9: Sunday, Bloody Sunday

Alrighty, Chapter 9! Written by my friend, and much longer than the prior chapters!

Ash: You still need to write up Ch. 11, you know.

Me: Yes, I do know, but right now I'm absolutely dead on inspiration.

Ash: Whatever...

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: Sunday, Bloody Sunday**

_Okuma's POV:_

I stood staring blankly at myself in the mirror, bathed in Sunday sunlight that streamed through my open windows. My eyes rested on my unruly hair, that I had twisted into a bun for the morning. Honey-colored strands, that refused to stay in formation, floated around my pale face. I always thought of my hair as one of my most irritating features, especially because my mother raved about it so much. She was always fussing about it, saying I ought to thank her for my golden waves and alabaster skin (another trait I hated), even though she possessed neither; apparently some great-grandmother on her side of the family had, however.

Like most teenage girls, I was critical of my body. But there was one thing that I delighted in, maybe a little too vainly: my eyes. They really didn't possess any spectacular qualities- no unusual coloring, no ethereal luminescence. But there were mine. Dark like mahogony, always brooding, thinking, feeling- my eyes were a window to my soul. "And what a beautiful view," an old friend had once said... A very old friend.

I sighed and looked away from the mirror, shifting my gaze instead to my flowing white dress, which I smoothed with a shaky hand. Someone knocked softly at my door, and I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, come in."

The door creaked open, revealing the short stout figure of my kid brother.

I smiled. "Hey, Teoko," I said.

He smiled in return, flashing his dimples, knowing I was accepting him into my domain. "Hi, 'Kuma."

"You're looking sharp."

Teoko blushed, looking down self-consciously at his black suit and polka-dot tie. "Yeah. Mom insisted. And so did Kayloni."

"Well, good thing you listened," I laughed, gathering my coat and purse, "otherwise you'd be blue and purple along with all that black."

Teoko grinned. "You look nice, too," he said, so sweetly that I bent to give him a kiss on his ruddy forehead.

"Quite the gentleman, aren't we?" I teased as he squirmed away.

"Hey! Stop that! You'll mess up my hair!" he squealed.

"Oh, and what'll become of you then?" I gasped histrionically. Teoko reached up to pat his dark mass of curls, making sure that they were all in place. "Mom'll make me that purple and blue you were talking about, that's what," he said solemnly. "You know how she feels about our appearance at the Temple- especially during weddings."

"Oh, do I ever," I snorted, rolling my eyes. My mother, always so concerned with appearances. Would it ever be any other way?

"It is important to look your best when attending any formal event," droned a voice in the hall, and I had to suppress a moan. My mother appeared behind Teoko, also dressed in her Sunday best.

She eyed us both critically. "Are you ready, my dears?" she asked.

We both nodded.

"Excellent," she turned to my brother. "Teoko, your father's waiting in the automobile-" Automobile. I cringed- "Why don't you go join him?" Then my mother turned to me. Forget fight; all my instincts turned to flight. "I need to talk to your sister. Alone."

Teoko shot me a worried glance, but I nodded, ever so slightly, and he darted down the hall.

"Look at me." Reluctantly, I turned my eyes to my mother's visage. I severely wished I hadn't.

My mother's eyes were burning with a stern fire that I had only directed at me once in my life, and had hoped never to have it directed at me again. It was a fire fueled by scorn and disappointment; by distrust, and something more: fear.

"Okuma," my mother said, her voice distant and cold like the night sky, "it is needless to point out that we are not on the best terms with one another at the moment. But, albeit, I expect you to be on your best behavior at the wedding." She paused, pursing her lips that looked like they had been painted with blood.

"Of course, Mother," I said, bowing my head. "Do I ever act any differently?"

She nodded distractedly, but I was not sure if it was in approval, or in answer to my rhetorical question.

"Very well. Let's join your father, shall we?" she asked lightly, already striding down the hall, leaving me staring after her with the echo of her heels all around me.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Despite everything, it was a beautiful day for a wedding. The sun shone like a golden oyster int eh sky, emitting the first warm rays of spring. It seemed that the purple plum trees had spontaneously bloomed just for this day. Their pungent, airy aroma filled the Temple's garden, where some two hundred guests were gathered to witness the marriage of Agasi Mah and Yiruma Fygima. Agasi, who was a lithe, ethereal creature with curling hair, wore a pearl white gown, with a train seven feet long. She looked stunning. Her husband-to-be, however, looked a little green in his blue suit.

There was a live orchestra, that strained and sawed, and all the more so when Agasi appeared on her father's arm. I thought for sure that, after hte kiss that sealed his fate, Yiruma was going to faint. But he held up, even under the blizzard of rice that was showered on him and his laughing bride by congratulatory hands.

The dancing began directly. With shouting and laughter, and with the swirling of skirts and stomping of feet, people began to fly around the garden like the numerous native birds that nested there. It was an amusing sight, especially since half of the guests were drunk on the "secret recipe punch", but I nevertheless refrained from joining in. Instead, I quietly excused myself and crept down a marble-paved trail that lead to the heart of the Temple's garden. As I weaved between hedges and ducked beneath fruit-bearing trees, the sounds of the wedding celebration grew fainter behind me. I sighed in relief as the ruckus was instead replaced with the croaking of toads, the hum of the dragonflies, and the whistling of birds. Perhaps it was a bit concerning that I preferred this beautific solitude over the wild and social celebration of a wedding, but the preference did not disturb me. It was peaceful here, and peace was something that I envied when I did not have it (which was often), and something that I savored when I did (which was seldom).

Presently, I came upon the center of the garden, where an enormous ash tree planted its roots. Constructed around the girth of its trunk was a crescent bench, made of alabaster and inscribed with silver filigree. Placed in various places on the grounds were ancient, crumbling statues of fat, grinning men. Their lifeless eyes watched me intently as I sauntered over to the tree, the silvery green light from its leaves enveloping me. Warily, I sat on the cool bench, eyeing the statues with distrust. I had heard one too many stories about these guys coming to life, and I wasn't willing to risk it. But soon enough, the peace of the place disarmed me, and I relaxed. I leaned my head against the tree's massive trunk, and traced the intricate patterns on the bench with my fingers. "Eggs and oaths are soon broken," they said, and "Years know more than books." I smiled at these things, thinking them a little ridiculous, but also a little true.

"One of my forefathers planted that tree," a voice suddenly called to me, and I jumped, raising my eyes to the corpulent statue just before me. "He was one of the priests who interceded with the ancestors here." Why was this happening to me? Of all people? Of all days?

"This can't be real," I whispered to myself, blinking in desperation. Maybe I had had a bit too much of that secret-recipe punch myself.

"You know, I never did catch your name," the statue said invitingly, and I swear I saw its lusterless-eyes twinkle.

"Leave me alone," I croaked entreatingly. And miraculously, it got very quiet. I was about to sigh in relief when I caught a movement in the corner of my eye. I turned panic-stricken, to see, not a live statue, but the boy from Duel Academia. Taro.

All the blood drained from my face. Somehow, these was even more horrifying than ancestral statues come to life.

"Sorry," he stammered in embarrassment. I caught his eyes, which looked sad and confused, like those of a stricken child. "I was only-"

I sucked in my breath before interrupting, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't realize... it was you." I tried my best to smile breezily, but failed. Taro's mouth twitched in amusement at this, though he did his best to hide it.

"Oh, uh," he said quickly, clearing his throat, "okay."

"Would you-" I cringed at my polite invitation, hoping he would refuse, "-like to sit down?" But of course, he did not.

"Thank you," he said, sounding as if he meant it, and sat down beside me. "Sorry if I'm intruding," he said in a probing way, and I wondered why he didn't just come out and ask "Am I intruding?" In that case, I would have said yes. But instead I said, "Of course not," as courteously as I could. I could tell he knew I was lying. But, bafflingly, instead of getting up and leaving, Taro smiled knowingly and leaned his head against the tree. "Good," he said and I scowled. "My name's Taro," he said again in that searching way.

"Yes, I remember."

"I'm a cousin of the bride. Are you related to Yiruma by chance?" I suddenly realized what he was getting at, so I said no, and I still would have, even if it had been a lie. He looked at me sideways. "Agasi, then?"

"No," I responded flatly, "and if you're still trying to figure out who I am, you might as well drop it."

Taro laughed. "You're sharp, aren't you!"

I glanced at him, hurt. "You thought me dull?"

He laughed again, a sound that was rich and smooth, like honey. "Come, now why won't you tell me? It's driving me mad."

I looked at him in surprise. "Why?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You interest me."

I scoffed and turned away. "Oh, please."

"Fine then, don't tell me," he said, a hint of the laughter still in his voice. "I'll find out eventually, anyway."

"How so?" I said mockingly, still keeping my eyes averted.

"Guest registry," he said simply. "Besides, I saw you sitting with your family. All I have to do is ask around."

"You'll raise suspicion." My eyes had widened nervously at this idea; if word got back to my mother that a boy was asking after me at the wedding, all hell would break loose at home.

"Which is precisely why it would be better for you to tell me yourself."

I had to hand it to him- this kid was sly. "But... why?" I asked again, turning back to face him.

"Like I said, you interest me. And I'm an aggressively curious person." His eyes twinkled as he read the defeat in mine. Sighing, I held my hand out to him. He shook it warmly.

"Taro Ishi Fukushima. And you?"

I smirked. "Okuma. Okuma Airu Omaku."

He grinned, and shook my hand all the more aggressively. "Pleased to meet you, Okuma Omaku. Sounds a bit like an alliteration."

I laughed. "Or a lack of creativity. My parents practically used my last name as my first."

"Hey, it's not a bad practice," Taro said, releasing my hand. "I once knew a kid named Luke Lucas Luck. He was American, poor guy."

I laughed again. "You made that up!"

Taro smiled faintly. "Hey, it made you feel better though, right?"

And it had.

So, Okuma," Taro began, crossing his arms over his chest, "how do you know my cousin and her groom?"

"I don't actually," I said, picking at my fingernails. "My father does business with Yiruma's father."

"Ah." Taro reached up and snapped a leaf off of the branch above him. He turned it over in his hands. "How do you know Ash?" he asked presumptuously.

I blinked at him, taken aback. "You got her name?"

"Well, yes, though not from her directly," Taro explained, smiling. "After I witnessed her and Yusei take down some of my friends, I got a little intimidated. I didn't want to approach her, lest she think I was trying to seduce her. I just asked a kid named Leo instead.

"Leo?" I exclaimed.

Taro glanced at me. "Yeah. You know him?"

"Oh, uh, no," I said quickly, heat rising to my face. At least, I don't think so."

"Hm," Taro said thoughtfully. "That's too bad. How do you know Ash?"

I winced at his question, which was one that I could not afford the risk of answering- not honestly. Ash's coaching me in dueling was a secret that I had to vigilantly keep, both for her sake and mine. So I did the only sensible thing that I could do- I lied straight to Taro's face.

"We've known each other ever since we were little kids," I fibbed.

"Really?" Taro sounded as if he believed me, but his eyes told me differently.

"Er, well, sort of. I mean, my parents don't approve of dueling, or anyone affiliated wiht it, so she isn't allowed to come around. But I... manage to see her every now and then." I clasped my hands. At least there was some truth in that statement.

"So you yourself don't duel?"

A deep breath, then another lie: "No."

"Oh." Taro's voice was thick with confusion and disappointment. The sharp knife of guilt slowly and excrutiatingly stabbed into my heart. I almost couldn't bear it. "Well," he sighed, shaking his head, "you sure are missing out on a lot."

I smiled bitterly. "Don't I know it."

He smiled back at me. "You know, I didn't take you for the rebel type," he said.

"No?" I grinned. "Well, that's part of the skill it takes to be a rebel, who still likes playing it safe; you have to master the art of appearing innocent.

Taro chuckled. "Apparently."

"You mean to tell me that you never rebel yourself?"

"Oh, sure, I rebel. I'm just more... rebellious about it."

I laughed. "There's more than one way to skin a cat, you know."

"Apparently," he said again, and we fell into a sort of happy silence.

The music back at the wedding could still be faintly heard, as it drifted to us on a warm breeze. I smiled as I recognized the tune; it was a song that my brother Teoko had had to sing at a school talent show when he was younger, a sappy love song that my mother thought would win the hearts of the whole audience. She had been so angry when, at the last moment before he went on stage, Teoko had opted to do a comedy skit instead. My smile broadened as I recalled the special shade of crimson her face had turned. In fact, that shade of crimson was not too different from the one that flooded the sky above me and Taro. It really was a spectacular color.

"I guess I better be getting back now," I said at the thought of my mother and her rage. "My family will be wondering where I've gotten off to."

Taro smiled pleasantly and hopped to his feet. "I'll walk you back," he offered.

"Oh, no, I don't think that's such a good idea," I said awkwardly as I got to my own feet.

Taro raised an eyebrow. "Boyfriend?"

I paled. "What? No."

"Over-protective father?"

"Try mother."

"Ah. Okay then." He smiled a brilliant smile, and did a mock bow. "'Til we meet again, Okuma Omaku."

I rolled my eyes and turned to go. "Bye, Taro."

"Bye."

Quickly, I retraced my steps on the marble trail, until I came back upon the scence of the party. I anxiously scanned the faces in the crowd, searching for my parents. Predictably, I found my father by the refreshment table, talking business with a man I presumed was Yiruma's father.

"Okuma," my father remarked as I approached, "your mother has been searching for you."

I gulped. "Where is she?" I asked, trying to sound pleasant.

"Waiting with your brother at the entrance, I believe. We were just preparing to go." He turned to the man he had been speaking with. "Yoshi, it's been a pleasure, as always."

"Undoubtedly, Baku. The pleasure has been all mine." The man smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

"Stuff and nonsense, Yoshi. I'll see you tomorrow at the office? Good man. Until then." They shook hands, then my father turned and placed a hand on my shoulder. I coudl smell the punch on his breath as he guided me to the front of the temple. "I won't tell your mother that you were with the Fukushima boy if you don't tell her that I was talking business with Yoshi," he whispered to me as we turned a corner and my mother and brother came into view.

"How did you-?" I started to say, then caught myself. There would be time for him to explain that later. I smiled and whispered back, "I won't tell her that you've been drinking, either."

He chuckled and squeezed my shoulder approvingly. "Thatta girl, Okuma. Thatta girl."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The day that I was supposed to begin my lessons with Ash again came and went. In my sleep, I was haunted by visions of her rage, which only intensified as the days passed. But one night, I dreamed not of Ash and her intimidating fury- made all the more so by her whole body being ablaze with flame-, but of Taro.

Both Taros.

That was the worst dream of all.

* * *

Ash: As I said before, Okuma is _weird_.

Me: You only say that because you don't understand her.

Ash: Exactly. Weird. This entire chapter seems to be filler anyways.

Me: Pfft... Try telling that to my friend. Anyways, please review! They're always appreciated!


End file.
